percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fastest Hero Alive Ch 20
Chapter Twenty: Try and Catch Me Now As I sat in that black room for what seemed like eternity, listening to the hounds getting closer; I thought about what I wanted. I never really thought about it before, I was always moving so fast that I never wondered where I was running to. If I could run to one thing, what would it be? I thought about it for another minute and just went with the easy answer. I stood up and began to talk out loud, as if keeping the words in my head wouldn’t make them real. “I want to live, I want to be with my friends back at camp,” I said out load as I started walking faster back the way I had first come. “I want to go on adventures and fight monsters,” I continued now going at a slow job, but picking up speed as I got closer to the entrance. “I want to save Megan, I want to make sure Malcolm is fine, I want to live my life!” By now I was in full sprint mode and I ran right between the two hell hounds trying to sniff me out. They saw me fly out of the hole and almost fell over each other turning around to chase after me. “But most off all, I want to run faster than I ever have before!” I shouted, drawing the attention of not only the hell hounds, but the furies as well. I was running so fast that the hell hounds were having problems keeping up with me and a fury swooped down in front of me ready to stop me. It was at that moment that a golden light surrounded me and a hat and shoes with small wings appeared on my body, I had been given the Blessing of Hermes. It was at that moment that I heard a sonic boom which could have only been caused by me. It was amazing, I was running so fast but I could see where I needed to go to escape the Underworld, like a type of tunnel vision and that fury was in my way. I pulled out my hammer and placed it in front of me. The second I made contact with that fury, the force of my hammer combined with the speed i was traveling caused the fury to disappeared into dust. I had also seen the man that had saved us earlier and I put my hammer away and grabbed him never stopping once. The only time I stopped was when I made it back to Charon, and told him that if he took this man to Elysium, Erika would love him forever. He seemed very happy about this and tossed the man in the boat. I on the other hand began to zoom down the side of the river and pushed myself even harder. I closed my eyes and began to change my direction toward the river. I knew the River Styx would destroy most of the people that took a bath in it, but that wasn’t my plan. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was moving fast enough to actually run on water and shot over to the other side. I didn’t look back at all the entire time I was running for the elevator. I pressed the button but it was taking to long so I took the stairs. 600 hundred floors up and it only took me a few seconds. I then flew out of DOA Recording Studio. And started heading back for camp. I passed the hotel we had stayed at, but my gift disappeared and I was left exhausted on the side of the road. A huge shadow appeared above me and I was really hoping it wasn’t a monster after all I had been through today. I rolled onto my back to see a sharp pair of teeth and the Nemean Lion growled at me. This is going to hurt was the only thought that went through my mind as the lion opened its mouth and…licked me. The thing was licking me and then it did the most surprising thing of all, it somehow managed to get me on its back and started running East toward the camp, or at least I hoped it was taking me back to camp. From what I was told, most monsters could find the camp do to the large number of demigods located in one place, but most monsters didn't go there because only really powerful ones could get into the barrier. The Nemean Lion then entered an area of space that only monsters (and their passengers) could travel in. Chiron once tried to explain it as an alternate realm of space, but when most of the younger campers didn't understand, he just called it hyperspeed. As we passed New York, we dropped out of monster space and I could see the hill and the magical pine tree. The Nemean Lion shook me off onto the ground and let out a loud roar. After that I watched as it ran away and the sound of campers could be heard in the distance. Everything after that was kind of fuzzy because I think I passed out again. Chapter Twenty One: The Fastest Hero Alive ~Finale~ [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page